Today's mobile devices provide users with a tremendous amount of portable functionality. For instance, smartphones, tablets, laptops, and so on, enable users to perform a variety of different tasks without being tied to a particular location. Since a user may move between locations, it can be useful to know where a user is located at a particular time. Consider, for example, that a user encounters an emergency situation. Knowing where the user is located geographically allows the closest available emergency services to be more quickly identified. Once identified, emergency services can be notified of the user's location to enable quick and accurate dispatch of the emergency services to the scene of the emergency situation.
While there are existing ways to determine a user's location based utilizing functionality of their mobile device, these current techniques suffer from a number of deficiencies. For instance, some techniques are inflexible and rely on the availability of information that may be transient, e.g., signals from cell towers for triangulation via communication with cellular base stations. Further, some techniques cannot adapt to changes in the types of location information that may be available at a particular location.